


a matter of time

by ThatFilmGraduate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Dad Jokes, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay Sirius Black, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, M/M, Mechanic Sirius Black, Meet-Cute, Remus Lupin is a Single Father, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Has a Stutter, Soulmates, Teacher Remus Lupin, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilmGraduate/pseuds/ThatFilmGraduate
Summary: A bit of science, a bit of divine intervention, and you have your Perfect Match.Extract: 'Sirius keeps thinking: he is thirty six years old today and what does he have to show for it? Okay, so he is healthy, he owns his own business, he has a gorgeous dog named Padfoot and wonderful friends, but he still feels... incomplete; like he needs more and has for a long while. What does he have to show in terms of romance? Numerous failed relationships, that's what.'Sirius Black takes the Soulmate Test in 2025 and gets some results. It just takes a bit of time.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	1. a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these HP characters or settings. Nor do I own any of the television shows, films, songs, bands, drinks, games or other notable products mentioned in the following story or in the notes.
> 
> A/N: This story is somewhat inspired by the television show Soulmates. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it.
> 
> Written: November 2020  
> Edited: December 2020

**April 2024**

"So... how did the date go?"

Sirius Black rolls out from under the red Vauxhall Astra that he is currently working on and stands up, wiping his dirty hands on his trusty cloth. He then takes a seat beside his best friend and confidante, Lily Evans Potter.

He doesn't want to answer the question, because that would mean acknowledging the previous night and remembering the awful date he went on; but, knowing Lily as he does, he knows that he can't not answer. She is persistent and stubborn, and she will only pester him until he answers – and she has plenty of time to do so because she has at least an hour before she is needed back at the hospital.

"It, uh... It was shite," he admits, stealing a ham sandwich from her lunchbox and taking a large bite. When he is finished his bite, he adds, "He was... Fuck, he was not only a dullard, but also a bit of a prick."

Lily hums in acknowledgement and they eat their sandwiches in quiet. When they have finished, they move onto sharing a packet of crisps and she says, "Sirius, what I'm about to suggest may sound crazy to you, but have you ever thought about trying the Soulmate Test?"

Sirius just blinks at her and says, "What?"

"The Soulm—"

"No, no," Sirius interrupts, "I heard you. I just meant... what?"

Lily laughs and says, "I know that you think it's stupid and you hate the science and want to find your Forever Person naturally, but you have the worst taste in men and none of your relationships have panned out thus far and you're thirty four years old now. Don't you think the Soulmate Test is at least worth a try? There is so much proof that it works. Peter met his through it, I met mine, Marlene found out Dorcas was hers."

Sirius sighs, because he can't say that he hasn't thought about it before. According to the adverts and the success stories, the Matches are perfect. But he had always thought that when he finally met his soulmate, it would be naturally and he would know without needing a stupid test to confirm it. But Lily is right: he does have bad taste in potential partners, he is in his mid-thirties, and he is undoubtedly single. But then... what about the failures? What about the horror stories he has heard?

"There's also proof that it doesn't work, Lil," he responds, staring down at his still-dirty hands. "What if I don't have one? What if the one I do have is a psychopath, or happily married and doesn't want anything to do with me? What if the one I have is just a platonic soulmate?"

"Everyone has a soulmate, Sirius," Lily replies, her voice gentle as she takes his hand in her own. "And taking the test has to be better than what you're doing now... You're lonely, Sirius. I know it, James knows it, even Marlene and Peter know it. I know you want to find love, but it isn't working right now, so maybe it's worth looking into alternative measures. And if your soulmate is married or platonic, then at least you'll know; maybe they can even help you find love."

Sirius frowns at their joined hands as he thinks about it. He is lonely and he is tired, and he does want to find his Forever Person, but he is still young. He still has time. Taking the test is a big deal and he is honestly not sure he's ready yet.

"I'll think about it," he finally says, because that is all he can say right now.

Lily offers a smile and changes the subject to more upbeat topics, and he pushes thoughts of the test to the back of his mind.

* * *

**November 2025**

Sirius is watching Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga and fighting back tears because Sigrit and Lars are very obviously meant to be together. It is his birthday and, while he loves celebrating it with friends normally, he is not feeling very social today and he just wants to lie in bed and watch films all day – which is what he has done so far.

Sirius loves this film for many reasons (the music, the characters, the storyline) but mainly because Sigrit and Lars get their happily ever after. He had been hoping that it would cheer him up but today it just reminds of how unsuccessful with love he is. Sure, Sigrit and Lars were in the fifties before they finally got together (which is hopeful in itself) but they had each other for years before then. Currently, he has no one.

Sirius keeps thinking: he is thirty six years old today and what does he have to show for it?

Okay, so he is healthy, he owns his own business, he has a gorgeous dog named Padfoot and wonderful friends, but he still feels... incomplete; like he needs more and has for a long while. What does he have to show in terms of romance? Numerous failed relationships, that's what.

His mind keeps going back to that conversation with Lily over a year ago. If he is being honest with himself, he has thought about it – about taking the Soulmate Test – a lot since then.

At first, it was: _That is ridiculous, I can find love myself_. Then, after several unsuccessful and short-lived romances, it was: _Maybe it's worth a look into_. Now, it is: _I can't keep getting my hopes up and my heart broken; it worked for my friends, so why not give it a shot? What's the worst that could happen?_

Before he knows what is happening, Sirius finds himself booking the test and getting ready to head to the Perfect Match centre in central London in a week's time.

**:: … ::**

Several days later, Sirius is sitting in the waiting area of the Perfect Match centre, his leg bouncing up and down nervously as his grey eyes travel around the room in search of something to distract himself with. He hasn't told anyone where he is or what he is doing. He doesn't know what the outcome will be, after all, and he didn't want to tell his friends only to receive looks of pity if it goes badly – like if his soulmate is married or dead or has a private profile. His friends all think that he is visiting his brother – which he will, but after.

"Mr Black?"

Sirius goes still, "Yes?"

"We're ready for you," the woman with kind eyes and a gentle smile says. "Follow me?"

Sirius nods and follows her into a different room. It is nice, with colourful abstract paintings on the white walls and posters that explain the science behind Soulmates. There is a mahogany desk by the window and a rather large machine in the corner which looks a little bit like the ones at an Optician's Office. The woman sits on one of the plush white sofas in the centre of the room and gestures for him to sit as well. He does, his eyes glancing around the room curiously.

"So, Mr Black," she begins, drawing his attention to her. "My name is Doctor Sybill Trelawney. I assume you've seen the adverts?"

Sirius laughs nervously and replies, "Ah, yes. Hard to miss them when they're everywhere you l-look."

Sybill hums and studies him carefully before she responds, "So, you know how it all works. A bit of science, a bit of divine intervention, and you have your Perfect Match."

"Ah, well, I don't... Uh, I mean, I don't fully understand the complexities of it – I never was much for science at school, but I get the general gist."

"So why are you here?"

Sirius just shrugs and answers, "I don't know, really. I guess I just... I'm tired of failed relationships. I want... more. Does that – Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense," Sybill smiles.

"I just, I know a bunch of people who have taken the test and it worked for them and I... I'm thirty six now and have no significant other. I just thought it was time to try this, at least. See if I actually do have a Perfect Match or if I'm destined to be alone f-f-forever."

"Everyone has a match," Sybill insists.

"That's what they say," Sirius grins, a little hopeful because Sybill Trelawney has an aura that makes him feel optimistic – like he might actually find the One.

"So, before we do anything else, do you have any questions?"

Sirius can't think of any at present (even though all he has had for the past week are questions running through his mind) and answers, "Not at the minute."

"Brilliant," she says before she stands up and leads him over to the machine in the corner. "Okay, if you sit right there..." He does. "Very good. And place your chin on here..." He does. "Wonderful. Now, just look straight ahead. You will hear a whirring sound, but it is nothing to be alarmed by. That said, if you do want to take a break or stop, just let me know and I will switch it off. Understood?"

"Understood," Sirius replies.

The doctor moves behind the machine, out of sight, and switches it on. The whirring is not too loud – actually rather soothing in its own way – and a light shines in his eyes.

It is over in a matter of minutes.

After the test, the doctor leads Sirius to her desk where they sit, Sybill behind the desk, tapping away at her computer screens, Sirius across from her, his knee once again bouncing up and down as he glances around the office and takes in the artwork. After a few minutes, which feel like centuries, the doctor stops tapping and Sirius stops glancing around. The look on her face is blank and distant – nothing like her previously chirpy and attentive demeanour – and it is this that sets him on edge.

"So? Do I have one?" he asks, inwardly impressed with himself when he manages to keep his voice steady and unaffected all while he's panicking inside.

"Everyone has a soulmate, Mr Black," Sybill insists, her blue eyes turning to him and her hands clasping together on the desk in front of herself. "That I can assure you..."

"But?"

"Your soulmate hasn't taken the test yet," she says, very professionally.

Sirius feels his hopes shatter and emptiness fill his chest because of all the things he had expected or worried might happen, that was not one of the options.

"Oh," is all he says in response because he doesn't know what else to say.

"This is not unusual, Mr Black," the doctor continues, her voice taking on a hopeful undertone again. "This is actually very common. Someone has to take the test first, after all, and this result doesn't mean that your soulmate won't take it at some point. Usually after one soulmate has taken the test, the other feels compelled to."

Sirius nods absently and asks, "Are you, uh... I mean... How do you know he's, you know, al-alive? Or not, like, in prison or something?"

"Our systems would tell us if the other had passed away or if they had been incarcerated," the doctor assures. "It's in the science."

Sirius hums, not really feeling like he has been given an explanation but not wanting to dig deeper. It's in the science, everyone says, so he is going to trust the science.

"Right," he says with a nod. "So, um. What, uh, what happens now, then? I just... wait?"

Sybill nods and answers, "Yes, unfortunately. But I can assure you, Mr Black, as soon as your match comes in and takes the test, we will contact you immediately with details."

Sirius nods again and mutters, "Right."

"It is only a matter of time," she says.

Sirius gives her a forced smile and responds, "Yes, I suppose it is. Uh, I guess... I'll head out, then."

Sybill nods and leads him through the building to the exit. Once there, she hands him a file and says, "You can check and amend your profile online – if you have a change in career or circumstances or what have you. The details and next steps are in this pack."

Sirius nods and takes the folder. Before he can bugger off and mope in his hotel room, Sybill places a comforting hand on his arm and says:

"You do have a soulmate, Sirius. It's only a matter of time before they come in and get tested. We all have an answer in the end."

Sirius smiles, this time a little less forced, and says, "I know."

With that, he leaves and heads back to his hotel where he lets it all settle in.

Then he thinks about it – really thinks about it – and he decides that he can wait. The doctor is right: someone has to take the test first. No one takes the test at the same time. In all of the stories he has heard and read, one always took the test first. And, in his case, he was the one.

Sirius decides that he can wait. He has waited for thirty six years, after all; a few more hours – or days, or weeks, or months – can't hurt. If it means finally getting his happy ending, finally feeling the connection he has been missing with everyone else, then he is willing to wait.

* * *

**October 2030**

_Shoobaloop!_

Sirius frowns at the never-before-heard sound and glances around the café briefly before he looks at his mobile phone where he is sure the noise came from. He picks it up and swipes his thumb across the screen, then his heart stutters in his chest and his breath leaves him when he finds a message from Perfect Match; one that he had honestly given up on expecting:

Soul Match Identified  
Log onto your profile to see more or click here.

It takes him a second, but he soon understands what has happened: the test he took years ago to find his Forever Person has finally gained some results. Overwhelmed, he just stares at the screen, unaware of his surroundings anymore. He has been waiting literal years for this moment and he doesn't know what to do now that it is seemingly here. His thumb hovers over the here link – all it needs is one tap and he could find out who his soulmate is.

"What was that?"

Startled, Sirius looks up from his phone and finds emerald green eyes staring at him curiously. "Huh?" he asks absently, his mind elsewhere.

"That noise," Lily smiles, like she knows – which, to be fair, she might; she has taken the test before, after all, and probably got a similar notification way back when. "What was it?"

"Uh... nothing," he replies, putting his phone facedown on the table and folding his hands around his latte, his eyes steadfastly not looking at the device. "No, it's just, um..."

"What?" she asks, her eyes kind; understanding; attentive.

Sirius takes a second to think of an excuse but quickly finds that he doesn't want to lie to her. He finds that he wants to tell Lily everything because she is his best friend and who else would he talk to? James Potter, his romantically inept cohort? Peter Pettigrew, perhaps the worst person to go to for advice? Marlene McKinnon, the sarcastic shit who will tease him endlessly despite her having taken the test as well?

Sirius has hidden this for years and he doesn't want to hide it anymore – especially not since he now has a match.

With that decision made, he clears his throat and sits up straight, his voice quiet as he says, "It's, um. Do you remember ages ago, when you suggested I should try the Soulmate Test?"

Lily leans in to hear him better and says, "Yes."

"Well, I-I did it," he confesses. "And, uh, that – that noise, it was an alert. Because they've found him – my match, I mean."

"Really?" Lily grins, her eyes lighting up. "Well, tell me everything! Who is he? What's he like? What does he do? Have you met him yet?"

"I haven't, uh. I just got the alert, Lil," he says, trying to temper her enthusiasm but he can feel himself getting more and more excited too. "I don't know anything, yet."

"Well, take a look," Lily urges, picking up his phone and holding it out for him.

Sirius hesitates for barely a second before he takes his phone and swipes it open, clicking on the here link which takes him to a separate page with a hidden photo and some details.

He reads through the information provided – sparse because it is only a miniature profile. If he wants more details about his soulmate, he will have to log onto his Perfect Match profile and check him out. He can do that when he gets back home, he decides. For now, the small profile will do:

 **Soul Match Information  
Full Name: **Remus John Lupin **  
Date of Birth:** 10 March 1990 (40 years old)  
 **Location:** Yorkshire, England **  
Current Status:** Divorced, one child. **  
Current Profession:** Lecturer of Film and Media at Hogsmeade University

It is not much of an insight – just a couple of facts – but it is enough for now because he at least knows that Remus John Lupin is in his early forties, like himself, and that he is a Pisces. He also knows that they live quite close to each other and that the other man is single.

He scrolls down the page and his thumb hovers over the Reveal Soulmate box which will allow him to see a photograph of his supposed soulmate. He taps the box and a photograph quickly fills the screen, and he feels ridiculous because he has never met this man but it sure feels like he has. His throat goes dry and his stomach fills with all kinds of butterflies and small animals as he stares at his soulmate.

The man is quite handsome – not his usual type, but maybe that's a good thing – and Sirius can't help but study the screen. Remus John Lupin looks tall and has windswept hair which is brown with a fair few flecks of grey in it. His eyes are hazel, sharp and intelligent with a hint of mischief, and his nose is a little big but it suits his face. His lips are full but not too full and there is a faint scar that runs through his left eyebrow.

Remus John Lupin looks nothing like Sirius had been expecting but he is far from disappointed. He just hopes that they click when they meet.

"So?" Lily asks, eyes intent. "Is he handsome?"

"He's, uh... Ha, um. He's, yeah. Uh, just... Here, look," he stutters, handing his phone over to his friend quickly, a little confused because this man – a stranger, essentially – has him tongue-tied and he has never been speechless over someone before. He wonders if this is actually a good thing – to be so smitten so quickly.

"Oh," she says after a moment, and Sirius wonders what it means. Then she continues, "He's quite cute, isn't he?"

Sirius laughs and wonders, "Can a forty-year-old man be considered cute?"

Lily snorts and hands his phone back to him as she replies, "Of course he can. I think old couples and small dogs are cute, so why not this middle-aged man with kind eyes and a lovely smile?"

"Fair point," he acquiesces, taking the phone and biting his lip as he stares at the photo. He feels like a teenager again, nervous about an early crush.

"So?"

Sirius looks up, confused. "So...?" he asks.

"When are you going to meet him?" she asks, like it's the obvious question.

Sirius chuckles and closes his phone, placing it facedown on the table once again. "I don't know," he answers. "I haven't even talked to him yet. I'll keep you updated."

"Fiiiine," Lily groans. "But I want details as soon as you talk to him."

"Fine," he grins.

Their conversation moves onto other topics, but his mind is never far from the other man.

**:: … ::**

Later that night, Sirius is lying in his bed with his fingers hovering over the Chat Now button, as it has been for the last twenty minutes or so. Padfoot is sleeping peacefully by his side, unaware that both of their lives are about to change forever.

After another few minutes of equivocating, Sirius finally gathers enough courage to press the button and start the conversation, but before he can, the other man beats him to it and a message appears on his screen:

 **Remus Lupin:** Hello, Sirius. My name is Remus Lupin, though I suppose you probably already know that from the profile. I've been staring at my computer screen for the last ten minutes, wondering what to write to you, and the best I could come up with was hello.  
 **Remus Lupin:** Sorry about that.

Sirius grins and bites his lip as he re-reads the words onscreen. It seems that his soulmate is as nervous as he is, and it is comforting to know that he is not alone. They are in a strange situation, after all, and he is glad that Remus made the first move. He wonders what to write back. He decides not to think about it too much and lets his fingers tap away idly.

 **Sirius Black:** Hi Remus!  
 **Sirius Black:** I'll be honest, I don't know what to say either.  
 **Sirius Black:** So, hi!  
 **Sirius Black:** And apology accepted haha

 **Remus Lupin:** Oh, thank the Lord. I was worried I'd say something wrong.

 **Sirius Black:** Hahaha  
 **Sirius Black:** I wouldn't worry too much. This is a weird situation.

 **Remus Lupin:** Agreed. How about a joke to crack the ice?

 **Sirius Black:** Go on, then.

 **Remus Lupin:** I got fired from my job at a calendar factory once, you know.

 **Sirius Black:** Oh yeah?

 **Remus Lupin:** Yeah, I don't know why. All I did was take a day off.

Sirius stares at the words on his screen for ten solid seconds before he bursts into a genuine fit of giggles. It is such a Dad Joke that he can't help but laugh. His sudden laughter startles Padfoot who stares at him for a moment before he lies back down again.

 **Sirius Black:** Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!  
 **Sirius Black:** I can't believe that made me laugh!

 **Remus Lupin:** XD  
 **Remus Lupin:** If Dwayne Johnson had downstairs neighbours, they would be clueless about just about everything.

Sirius knows it's another joke, but he replies:

 **Sirius Black:** …why?

 **Remus Lupin:** Well, you would be too, if you lived under a Rock.

Sirius snorts and finds himself laughing again. Padfoot doesn't flicker this time.

 **Sirius Black:** I can't believe you made me read that with my own two eyes.

 **Remus Lupin:** Hey, if you didn't want solid comedy gold, you shouldn't have messaged back.

 **Sirius Black:** Fair point haha

 **Remus Lupin:** Right, then. Now that the ice has been officially shattered by me and my immense wit, tell me three facts about yourself. And make them good ;D

Sirius grins stupidly and gives a few small facts about himself before he asks Remus to share a few similarly fun facts about himself. It is somehow both surprising and not surprising that their conversation flows easily, and they chat until the early hours of the morning.

At the end, they exchange phone numbers and agree to chat the next day.

* * *

**November 2030**

Three weeks later and October turns into November.

At present, Sirius is working on an old Volkswagen with a suspected timing belt issue and singing along to the radio: 'Riptide' by Vance Joy is currently playing. Marlene, co-owner of Blackinnon's Garage and fellow mechanic, wanders out of the small kitchenette with a cup of coffee in her hand, her blue eyes surveying him unsubtly as she seats herself on the comfortable sofa (which is really just the backseat of a car) next to the office.

"What is wrong with you?" she asks without preamble.

"Hm?" he responds, glancing at her. "How do you mean?"

Marlene rolls her eyes and takes a sip of coffee before she retorts, "Oh, come on. You've been upbeat for the last few weeks, but today you're especially... bouncy."

"I don't know what you mean," Sirius laughs in response, but it is a lie and they both know it.

"Sure, you don't," she snorts.

Sirius grins but doesn't say anything.

He knows that he has been more upbeat recently. He is feeling bloody fantastic and he has never been any good at hiding his feelings, so it is not surprising his friends have noticed his improved mood.

He is on a high and has been ever since he found his soulmate – ever since his first conversation with Remus Lupin. The subsequent exchanges with the other man afterwards have only kept him on cloud eleven. It has only been a few weeks, he knows this, but he can't help but feel the Connection between them and he knows that Remus is different from anyone else he has ever met.

Sirius is on a special high today, though, because he and Remus have agreed to meet.

They have been communicating non-stop – texts, voice messages, social media, memes, the occasional phone call – but they are taking things to the next level and he is going to meet Remus in person; he is going to hear the Welsh-Yorkshire accent come from Remus's actual lips and not through a phone speaker and he is so ready for it. He and Remus are going on a real date to see if the Connection they feel is truly there. He is excited and hopeful for the first time in years, and he doesn't want to hide it.

"Would it have anything to do with a certain single father with hazel eyes and sweet dulcet tones?" Marlene asks, a teasing smile on her lips.

Sirius feels his cheeks heat up and clears his throat, ducking his head – because what is he, a blushing fifteen-year-old virgin again?

His friends know a little bit about Remus, but he hasn't given them much information. He wanted to meet Remus before he told his friends anything substantial. Lily knows nearly everything, of course, but everyone else... well, they only know that Remus Lupin is his soulmate and a few details from the miniature profile. Sirius straightens up and leans against the car.

"Maybe," he replies. When she raises an eyebrow, he adds, "We're going on a date tonight."

Both of her eyebrows shoot up and she asks, "Really?"

"Yep," he answers.

"Wow," she mutters. "It's been a while since you've been on a date – and this is no ordinary date. Are you nervous?"

Sirius shrugs. "More excited than nervous," he replies. "I mean, we've been talking a lot over these past few weeks. I, uh – I feel like I know him already, you know? I don't – I mean, I'm not worried. I like him and I know he likes me, so..."

Marlene hums but before they can talk about it anymore, a car pulls into the Garage and a tall woman steps out. "Ah, duty calls," she says, standing up and walking over to the customer. She pauses and turns back to him: "What time is the date?"

"Uh, I'm meeting him at six o'clock," Sirius answers, checking his wristwatch which reveals the time to be 15:38.

Marlene hums and then says, "Doesn't leave you much time to get ready. Tell you what, you finish up on that one and then bugger off. I'll shut up shop."

"You sure?" he asks, because he is not used to such selflessness from his friend.

Marlene nods and walks away, greeting the customer with an easy smile.

With a giddy grin on his face, Sirius finishes up his checks on the Volkswagen before he decides that it can't be finished today as it needs a new timing belt before anything else can be done. He puts in the order and then, with a bid farewell, he heads home to get ready for his date.

**:: … ::**

Sirius stares at himself in the long mirror with a critical eye.

Not to brag or anything, but he doesn't think he looks too bad: his hair has been styled; his beard has been trimmed; his form fitting dress shirt is crisp and clean; and his dark jeans hug him in ways that have, historically speaking, been irresistible. He thinks he looks good, but he is meeting his soulmate tonight, so he needs to look better than good. He needs to look perfect.

Actually...

He needs a second opinion, he decides, because he will just keep being critical otherwise. He picks up his phone and requests:

"Cece, call Lily Evans Potter."

The phone complies and after a couple of short rings, Lily's beautiful face fills his phone screen. "Sirius? What's up?" she asks.

"Nothing," he says quickly. "Nothing's up, I just, um..."

"Oh, you have your date with Remus tonight, right?" she asks, ever astute.

Sirius nods and answers, "Ye-Yes."

"Well, go on, then," she says. "Give me a look."

Sirius grins and puts his phone onto its stand before he steps back and slowly spins around to show off his full outfit. He hears a couple of wolf whistles and when he turns back, he finds the faces of both James and Lily on his screen.

"You look fantastic," Lily says.

"Shaggable, even," James adds.

Sirius grins and mutters, "Shut up."

"Hey. All I'm saying is that if I weren't married..."

Sirius laughs when Lily gives her husband a playful smack. Then she turns back to Sirius and asks, "So, when is it?"

"Ah, I'll be leaving in about five minutes," he answers, picking up his phone and leaving his bedroom.

"What coat are you wearing?" James asks.

"I was thinking about the black one?"

"Ah, that's a good one," James replies, then smirks and says, "Really pulling out all the stops tonight, eh?"

Sirius grins and glances at the time: 17:36, his phone clock reads. "Ah, I should be leaving," he says.

"Aye, off you go," James says. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, James," Sirius replies. "We still on for dinner next week?"

"Absolutely," James replies enthusiastically. "I want to hear all about this Remus Lupin. Hey, if it goes well, which I'm sure it will, you can invite him."

"Maybe," Sirius hums. "Right, I have to go."

"Good luck, Sirius!" Lily grins. "I demand details as soon as the date is finished!"

"Alright," he laughs.

There are multiple calls of goodbye from the Potters before the call disconnects.

Sirius puts his phone into his pocket before he goes around the flat, turning off all non-essential lights and devices. He puts the radio on for Padfoot and pulls his coat on, then he leaves the flat, locks the door behind him and heads for the restaurant they are meeting at.

**:: … ::**

Sirius bites his lip and takes a sip of his small Pepsi Max. He is sitting at the bar in the restaurant, waiting for his date to arrive. He feels oddly calm and when he checks the time (18:07, his watch states), he isn't worried because he knows that Remus will turn up.

"Sirius?" a somewhat familiar voice asks from behind him.

Sirius jumps and spins around on his stool to find a tall man with windswept hair and kind hazel eyes staring at him: Remus Lupin, his brain supplies. His brain then takes a stumble as he absorbs the sight of the man in front of him.

The numerous photographs are nothing compared to the real version.

Remus Lupin is tall and wildly handsome, dressed in a white dress shirt with a burnt orange cardigan over the top and some smart jeans. The grey in his hair makes him look distinguished and the scar through his eyebrow is barely noticeable but still intriguing. Sirius feels lost, his heart is beating wildly, his blood rushing through his veins, and he has never felt better.

It is then that he realises he hasn't spoken yet, so he forces himself to reply: "Remus, hi."

Remus smiles and says, "Hi, Sirius. I am so sorry I'm late. I'm usually a very punctual person, I promise, but Teddy's babysitter was having some trouble with her car, so she got to my place a little later than expected."

"Ah, no matter," Sirius replies with an easy wave. "You're here now."

Remus smiles, relieved, and Sirius feels the numerous animals in his stomach go wild because the man has one dimple and that is just adorable. He and Remus stare at each other for a long second before he stands up and adds:

"Um, shall we?"

Remus nods and follows Sirius to the table in the woodland themed restaurant, La Forêt. They take their seats and there is a moment of silence. It is not awkward or uncomfortable, like with most first dates. It is oddly comforting and Sirius finds that he doesn't know what to say. He hasn't been on a date in a long while – not since he took the Soulmate Test. He feels like he has forgotten how to date. And this man is his soulmate, scientifically proven, so this is not a normal first date.

"First dates are the worst," Remus says, breaking their silence. "I never know what to do on them. It's been... a long time since I went on a date, never mind a _first_ date."

Sirius laughs and responds, "I was just thinking that, oddly enough. It's been a while for me too."

"What do we even talk about?" Remus asks. "Do we address the elephant in the restaurant? Or do we just pretend that we don't know about soulmates?"

"Uh, that's a good question," Sirius responds. "I suppose, uh. Well. Alright, there is a lot of pressure on us right now, but I really do like you, Remus, so how about we just... d-don't treat this like a date?"

"How do you mean?" Remus asks, hazel eyes intent on him.

"Well, uh. There are so many expectations, with us being soulmates and with this being our first date as well as our first official meeting, so how about we tell the expectations to fuck off and just, you know, be here."

"Live in the present with no expectations?" Remus murmurs. "That sounds... rather freeing, actually."

Sirius smiles and runs a nervous hand through his hair as he replies, "Yes, well, like I said. I like you, Remus, and I don't want this evening to be ruined by us thinking too much, you know?"

Remus grins and nods, "I do know. I like you too, you know? Which is ridiculous, really, when you think about it, because we've known each other for less than a month, but... Alright, then. No expectations. We're just two people having food and getting to know each other – getting to know more about each other, I mean."

"No expectations," Sirius grins.

From there, the evening progresses smoothly.

Sirius finds it strange how much he **doesn't** find it strange. He feels completely at ease with this man and spending time with Remus feels natural and safe. There is no awkwardness, no odd silences, no tense moments. Just easy conversation and joyful laughter. He doesn't know if this is a soulmate thing or a Remus thing because he honestly believes that he would have gotten along with Remus even if they hadn't been revealed as soulmates.

Without the expectations hanging over their heads, he and Remus are free to just be themselves and it is liberating. They eat, they drink, they talk about everything and nothing. It is like they have known each other for years and they are not oblivious to the ridiculousness of that statement, but Sirius doesn't much care and Remus doesn't seem to mind either.

As their evening draws to a close, their desserts finished and their glasses almost empty, Sirius asks the question that has been on his mind for the last five years:

"So, um, why now?"

Remus frowns, confused, and asks, "Sorry?"

"Why did you decide to take the test now?" he clarifies, his fingers tapping his glass. "Did anything set it off or did you do it on a dare or...?"

"Oh," Remus mutters. "Well, I don't really know, to be honest. It was never something I had thought about that much before. I mean, I was married, and then I was divorced, and then I had Teddy to look after and he was my main priority and relationships were the last thing on my mind, you know? And then, last month, it just... I can't explain it, but it felt like time. Frank, my mate, he is always praising Perfect Match and I just... Nothing kicked it off, really. It just felt like it was time."

Sirius hums and takes a second to digest the information. Before he can say anything in response, Remus asks:

"What about you? You never actually told me about when you took the test or why you did it."

"Oh, um. Well, it's, uh," Sirius pauses and downs the rest of his scotch before he clears his throat and answers, "I took the test a while ago. Uh, five years this month, actually."

Remus blinks, obviously surprised, and mutters, "Five... oh."

"Yeah," Sirius laughs. "It's been a while."

"I'm sorry," Remus says. "If I'd known..."

"Ah, it's fine," Sirius shrugs. "Someone has to take the test first, right? In our case, it was me."

Remus looks a little lost for words. He quickly finds some and asks, "Why did you take it?"

"Oh, well, uh..." Sirius sighs and sits back in his chair. "The truth is, I was feeling low. I was thirty six years old with no significant other and a series of failed relationships behind me. Lily, my mate, you know the one, she suggested it, and I got to the point where I just thought: fuck it. It was worth a shot. What was the worst that was going to happen, yeah?"

"I'm sorry I took so long," Remus apologises, and he genuinely looks regretful.

Sirius reaches out and takes Remus's hand in his own. "You don't need to apologise, Remus," he says. "I'm not the first to wait and I probably won't be the last."

"I know, but..." Remus sighs and swipes his free hand over his face tiredly. "I feel like I owe you an explanation. The truth is that I had thought about it before, but I had some reservations that stopped me from taking it all these years. It wasn't only about Teddy. Though he was a big part of it, my reluctance had more to do with my failed marriage."

"Oh. What, uh. If you don't mind me asking, what happened with your wife – with Teddy's mother?" he asks carefully because they have talked about Remus's son quite a lot in these past few weeks, but they haven't gone into the full story and Sirius is so very curious. "Sorry if it's a sensitive question, I just..."

"No, it's fine," Remus says, his fingers squeezing Sirius's gently. "Honestly. It happened a while ago, so... Nym and I, we were married. Happily, I thought. But I guess I was wrong because she took the test without my knowledge and found her soulmate. Teddy was two months old at the time and she just... I came home one day, and she was just gone. No note, no explanation. I only found out why when the divorce papers arrived with a note that granted me full custody of Teddy and said that she had left because she found her match and wanted a fresh start."

Sirius frowns and leans forward, his hand squeezing Remus's comfortingly. "I'm so sorry, Remus," he says. "That's... That's awful."

Remus just shrugs and says, "It's okay. Like I said, it happened a while ago. I've accepted it. It is what it is, you know? She wasn't happy and I obviously couldn't make her happy, so..." He shrugs again and adds, "I haven't heard from her since. I mostly feel bad for Teddy."

Sirius doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything.

"I took so long to take the test because I suppose I blamed it," Remus explains. "I mean, I was happily married and then I wasn't. Perfect Match left me with a broken heart and a motherless child."

"Remus..."

"But I don't regret taking it. I'm only sorry I took my time."

Sirius offers the other man a smile but says nothing.

"Fuck. Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring the mood down," Remus laughs, though it sounds forced. "It's been a wonderful evening and I've just—"

"No, Remus, I'm glad you told me," Sirius cuts in. "Honestly."

Remus offers him a genuine smile, small but beautiful, and says, "While we're on the topic: our non-date, it went pretty well?"

"Yes, I think so," Sirius grins. "I mean, I still like you. I might even like you more now, if that's possible."

Remus's smile turns shy and it is bloody adorable. "I still like you, too," he replies. "I didn't know if it would be different – us meeting in person, I mean, but... Well, I don't know about you, but I felt something when we first started talking and it has only grown since."

"No, I... I felt the same – I feel the same," he says "It's odd, really, how normal I feel around you; how I feel like I can just be myself around you. I've never felt this way with anyone before."

"Me too," Remus replies. "I mean, I've never felt this way before either." He laughs and adds, "Shit, who'd've thought it, eh? This soulmates thing, it actually works."

Sirius chuckles and says, "I suppose it does. It's in the science."

"That it is," Remus laughs. He glances around the restaurant and pauses when he sees a clock on the far wall. "Shit, it's late. I didn't even realise."

Sirius glances at the clock: 22:37, it says. "Ah," he mutters, turning back to Remus. "Well, you know what they say. Time flies and all that."

"Who knew that it was true," Remus grins, then he says, "It's quite late. I should head home and relieve the babysitter."

"Right, of course," Sirius nods.

"How about I drive you home?" Remus offers, a hopeful tone in his voice.

Sirius doesn't answer for a second as he thinks; he had planned on walking home or getting a taxi but if he lets Remus give him a lift, it means their non-date can be stretched out. With that thought in mind, he says, "Uh, sure, if it's – if that's okay."

"Of course," Remus nods.

Minutes later, the meal has been paid for and they are in Remus's car on their way to Sirius's block of flats. The silence is nice, punctuated but the radio which is playing 'Golden' by Harry Styles quietly in the background. He is still surprised by how calm he feels around the other man. He is convinced that it has nothing to do with their soulmate connection and everything to do with how Remus Lupin is.

His flat is not too far from the restaurant and they soon arrive at the block. Remus parks his car on the curb and turns it off. Sirius doesn't know what the protocol is – should he invite Remus up, or organise a second non-date, or ask the other man to marry him? In the end, it is Remus who speaks up.

"I can walk you to the door, if you want?"

Sirius nods, because extending their time together is all he wants to do right now. "Ye-sure – I mean, if you want to."

Remus nods quickly and they unbuckle themselves and climb out of the car. Remus then walks Sirius up the stairs and pauses on the stoop beside him. They stand in silence, a little awkward because neither of them know what to do next, then Sirius asks:

"Should we... hug?"

"We could, I suppose," Remus replies with a small laugh.

And then, without further comment or time to think, Remus pulls him into a hug and Sirius feels himself melt into it. Strong arms wrap around his shoulders and Sirius automatically responds, his own arms coming around Remus's waist and resting his head against the other man's shoulder. It is very nice and it strikes him that he has never felt so at peace before. He thinks that this must be what love is: safe, secure, home.

"This is really nice," he mutters absently.

Remus chuckles and Sirius feels his heart soar at the sound.

"Yeah, it is," Remus replies. "You're a good hugger."

"Thank you," Sirius laughs.

After a long and wonderful moment, the hug comes to an end and both men pull back, but before Sirius can step away, before he knows what is happening, there are lips on his and he is being kissed by his soulmate.

There are no words to describe it, try as he might. All he knows – all he understands – is that the kiss is a contradiction: soft but rough; new but familiar; chaste but experienced. He can only think of one thing with Remus Lupin kissing him: it feels **right**. It feels like the world has been corrected, like he is finally home after a long day at work, like he has found the missing piece to a puzzle that he has been working on for years.

Too soon it is over and Remus is pulling back.

"Sorry," Remus says, face close enough that his breath fans over Sirius's face. "I didn't mean to kiss you. I mean, I did. But I didn't mean to do it now. I meant to ask first."

"It's fine," Sirius replies immediately. "I give you permission to kiss me anywhere, anytime."

Remus laughs and says, "Duly noted."

After a second, Remus releases Sirius and steps away.

"I, uh... I had a lot of fun tonight, Remus," Sirius says. "I want – if you do, I mean – I want to maybe do this again? And you could meet my friends, maybe, if it's not too soon?"

"I would love to do this again," Remus says immediately. "I could... I could swing by your work on a lunchbreak some time?"

"Yeah, I'd... I'd like that," Sirius grins.

"Good," Remus nods. "We'll do that next week, then."

Sirius's grin does not falter and he says, "You're on."

"And I would love to meet your friends," Remus adds.

"Well, I-I'm having dinner with them next week. You could... You could join us, if you fancy it? James already suggested I ask. He and Lily really want to meet you," Sirius says.

"Okay," Remus replies. "Alright."

"Sorry, am I moving too fast?" he asks. "I'm not sure about the protocol here."

"No," Remus says quickly. "No, I don't think you're moving too fast. This, what we have, it's different, right?"

Sirius nods. "Yes, I think so."

"I would like you to meet my friends also," Remus says. "And my son, too, one day. Maybe not yet but one day. Is that something you'd be open to?"

"Absolutely," Sirius replies. "I'd love to meet your friends – and your son. I know how important Teddy is to you, so I don't mind waiting until you're sure about this."

Remus nods, "We'll take it one day at a time, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Remus grins and plants another kiss on his lips before he makes his way down the steps and to his car. Once there, he turns around and says:

"So, I'll text you?"

Sirius grins, giddy and excited and alive for the first time in years, and says, "Yeah. Or you might get bombarded with texts from me tonight."

Remus grins and replies, "I am completely fine with that, strangely enough."

And then, with nothing else to say, Remus opens his car door and climbs in. He offers Sirius a small wave before he turns the ignition and pulls away from the curb, heading to his own home. Sirius watches for a second before he unlocks the door and makes his way up to his flat, phone out and already writing a paragraph to Lily.

Sirius has waited five years to find his soulmate and, as he steps into his flat and thinks back on the last few hours, he realises that it was completely worth it. He realises, as he strips down and climbs into his bed, that he would happily wait another five years if it meant he got to spend his life with Remus Lupin.


	2. it's in the science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little epilogue.

**May 2035**

"Mr Lupin?"

Sirius glances up from his game of Sudoku on his mobile phone to find a tall woman with wild auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes. He stands up and answers, "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Charity Burbage, the Assistant Director and Executive Producer of this project," the woman greets with a smile, holding out her hand. "Thank you for coming in today. We really appreciate it."

"Ah, it's no problem," Sirius replies, shaking the woman's hand.

"It's the least we can do," Remus nods in agreement as he tries to stop their seven-year-old son from wandering off in the unfamiliar building.

"Ah, well, we appreciate it all-the-same," she says before she leads the small family out of the seating area and into another room, which has lights and cameras set up opposite a comfortable-looking large white sofa. She gestures to the sofa and adds, "We're just getting a few things sorted, so if you'll take a seat, we'll get started in a second."

Sirius nods and takes a seat beside his husband as requested. His eyes wander the room, taking in the décor and other details as the cameras and lighting are set up properly. The room, he notes, is big and white but it does not feel cold or clinical. It is actually rather homely with colourful art hanging on the walls and a nice red carpet covering the floor. It kind of reminds him of an office he was in years ago.

"Da, can I have a drink?" Teddy asks, tugging at Sirius's sleeve.

"Uh, sure, Teddy Bear," Sirius nods, then looks at AD. "Are there any vending machines here, or...?"

"Oh, we can get you drinks," Charity smiles. "What would you like, Sweetpea?"

Teddy glances at Sirius who nods his permission (because Stranger Danger!) and says, "Go on."

Teddy turns back to the woman and says, "Blackcurrant juice, please."

"No problem, we'll get that right away," she says and offers the young boy a wink. Then she asks Sirius and Remus: "And you? Coffee, tea, water?"

"Ah, water's fine," Sirius replies. "Thank you."

"Me too, cheers," Remus agrees.

"Wonderful," Charity nods and smiles at them before she snaps her fingers at a runner and asks them to get the drinks. Barely a minute passes before there are cold drinks sitting in front of them.

"Dad, can I draw?" Teddy asks, after his large gulp of juice.

"Of course, you can," Remus replies with a calm smile, then he helps his son remove his backpack and pulls out a colouring book along with some pens.

"Thank you!" Teddy chirps before he runs over to the table in the corner and sits down, his little hands scribbling away frantically.

Sirius hides a smile at the sight and takes a sip of his water. He had suggested they buy Teddy a tablet for his birthday so that their son could play games and draw like other children, but Remus was old school and wanted the young boy to use recycled and environmentally friendly pens and paper for his drawings. Remus did not want their son to be screen obsessed and Sirius respected that. (Plus, he liked having Teddy's art cluttering the place, filling up the fridge space and covering Remus's desk.)

"Hey, are you okay?" Remus asks quietly, taking his hand in his own.

"Huh?"

"Your leg is bouncing," Remus points out.

"Oh." Sirius stills immediately; he hadn't even realised that his leg was jumping. "Uh, no. No, I'm fine," he assures, giving Remus's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm just, ah... I'm a bit nervous, I guess. Not really sure what they'll ask; don't want to seem like a twat, you know?"

Remus offers a soft smile, which makes him feel calm and at ease in their busy environment, and says, "Don't worry. You'll have me, so if you look like a twat, so will I."

Sirius laughs, because the words are oddly comforting. He doesn't say anything in response; just leans into Remus's side and smiles like the lovesick fool that he is.

"Alright, we're all set," Charity says, taking a seat off-camera. "Do you two need another second or...?"

Sirius straightens up but does not move away or release the other man's hand. He gives the AD a smile. Remus gives his hand a subtle squeeze and nods at Charity:

"Ready whenever you are," he says.

"Wonderful."

The lights brighten and the cameras makes some quiet clicking noises. Charity smiles and glances down at the tablet in her hand before she clears her throat and begins:

"Alright. So, this shouldn't take too long. It's just for the promotional documentary. All I want is honest answers, but if you feel like any of the questions are too intrusive or you don't want to answer them, then just let me know and we'll move along, alright?"

"Understood," Sirius replies.

"Just a few questions and we'll be done before dinnertime," she adds. "Now. First question: when did you both take the test?"

"I took it in October of 2030," Remus answers.

"And I took it a little earlier in, uh, November of 2025," Sirius answers with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, that's quite a time difference," Charity notes. "Why so long between them?"

Sirius and Remus share a look before Remus answers, "I was with someone in 2025. I had felt the pull when Sirius took the test, as many do, but I didn't understand what it was, so I stayed with my partner. The relationship ended a couple of years later and I took the test when the pull became too strong to ignore. It was only a matter of time before I took it, really. Sirius is pretty..." Hazel eyes catch his for a long second before he adds, "He's pretty undeniable. Inevitable, really."

"Charmer," Sirius snorts with amusement, though he is severely charmed.

Remus just smiles at him.

"And what made you take the test in the first place?" Charity asks.

Sirius turns his attention back to the AD and answers, "Ah, well, I was in my mid-thirties and alone at the time. And I-I was, uh... All I had was a series of failed romances behind me and I was ready for something real. I just – I thought it was time, you know?"

Charity hums and turns her eyes to Remus.

Remus's eyes widen and he says, "Me? Oh, well, like I said, it was inevitable, really. I was married, then I wasn't, and then in October... I don't know. I can't explain it, but I just felt like it was time. I felt like I was waiting for something, but it was my fault and I didn't have to. I couldn't stop myself."

"That's sweet," Charity coos. She glances at her questions and then asks, "So, when you two met, was it an instant connection?"

"Ah, well, see, we didn't meet straightaway," Sirius explains calmly. "We talked on the messaging app first, then we exchanged phone numbers and it just sort of... grew... from there."

"But, even with having never met, it was obvious – to me, at least – that he was special," Remus tells the interviewer, his thumb drawing circles on the back of Sirius's hand. "I saw his name and his photo, and it felt like the world had shifted into its rightful place."

"It was the same for me," Sirius confirms, looking down at their joined hands. "Remus was... so bloody handsome and I was so nervous. That first night, I was sitting in my bed, clueless about how to start a conversation with him and worried about what he might think, and then he messaged first, telling me that he didn't know what to say, and I knew then that I wasn't alone."

"I was shitting myself, to be honest," Remus admits. "Bugger, am I allowed to swear?"

"It's fine," Charity nods. "Go on."

"I was terrified," Remus amends. "Sirius was... Sirius is overwhelming in his beauty and I was worried about the expectations. I'd heard so many soulmate stories and I was worried that he might not like me or that the science might be wrong or that he was a lunatic or something. Plus, I hadn't dated in a long time. I didn't know what to say or what to do. But I messaged first and rambled a bit, then he said that he didn't know what to say either, and I felt better."

"He messaged first and cracked this godawful joke—"

"Ah, but you laughed," Remus interrupts before he turns to Charity and says, "He laughed."

Sirius rolls his eyes but admits, "I did. I laughed at his awful Dad Joke. I knew then that if I could find a pun that awful funny, then there was something different about this one."

"And I knew because he laughed," Remus says. "No one laughs at my jokes, and he did."

"So, in short, yes, we felt an instant connection when we first spoke," Sirius finally answers.

Charity gives them a smile and asks, "Final question: would you recommend the Soulmate Test to others?"

Remus and Sirius share a look again before Remus says, "I think it's a personal choice, really. It worked out for us, but I know loads of people who are happy not knowing who their soulmate is. And to be honest, I think I would have chosen Sirius even if he wasn't my soulmate. Like I said, he's inevitable."

Sirius feels a smile creep on his face and answers, "I would recommend it, I think. I mean, if someone is lost and wants to find love, whether it is platonic or romantic, it's worth a try. It helped me find my Forever Person, my family, and if that's what you want, then you have to trust the science."


End file.
